Into the Darkness
by Dragomirzmey
Summary: Violet has lived her entire life not knowing who she is. She is Voldemort's daughter. Like Voldemort she grew up in a muggle orphanage and her best friend is a snake. Once she gets in Hogwarts she becomes best friends with Harry Potter's son Albus.
1. Prologe and chapter 1

Prologue

Amelia went to for a run in the middle of the night. She was a tall red haired girl with emerald green eyes. Her hair was perfectly tied in a straight ponytail. She was wearing black workout pants and a black sweater. The night was a bit chilly. No one had noticed she had gotten out of the house. Her parents were both asleep. The wind was warm that summer night. The sky clear and the moon full enough to be her only light source. In two months summer would be over and Amelia would have to go back to her secondary home. Hogwarts was a school where witchcraft was tough. Amelia reached the park's track. Running eight laps was the same as running a mile. She started to run the laps. On the seventh she heard someone following her. Already tired she forced herself to run faster. The person chasing her easily ran faster as well. She finished the eighth lap. A mile the fastest ran yet. Amelia ran to the street. She knew she had to get home. Home the place where the stoker chasing her wouldn't be able to follow her in. But the house was about two miles away. Amelia couldn't run the whole way back. Her muscles were burning and begging her to stop running.

Then she remembered. If she cut through the forest she would be able to get home faster. She immediately changed her course. Little did she know that her stoker did too. Amelia stopped in the middle of the forest to catch her breath. Her lungs were burning. Big mistake the stoker grabbed her from behind and threw her on the ground. Immediately the stoker covered her mouth. Amelia felt something cut into her right wrist. Blood dripped into the ground. She bit his hand but, he didn't let her go. She tried to get out of his grip but he too strong.

"What is your name," the man asked. His voice brought chills down her spine. She couldn't answer. "Alright girl you will deliver my child."

After the incident Amelia ran all the way home trying to keep her tears in. Maybe she could go to sleep and be able to pretend it had all been a nightmare. No one would have to know. she knew that no matter how much she pretended it hadn't happened it would still be real. Amelia sneaked inside of her window and, changed into her pajamas. Maybe it would be better if she kept everything that had happened a secret. If she got lucky nothing would happen.

Unfortunately Amelia had not gotten lucky. In those next moths extraordinary things happened in the wizard world. Voldemort had been killed and the Death Eaters had left. Not all was great for Amelia. She was expecting a child. From the ultrasounds she knew it would be a girl.

Nine months later on March and Amelia gave birth. She asked the doctor to make a test so she could know who the father had been. The doctor went to do the tests and came with the results.

"The results say that your daughter is Tom Riddle's daughter," the doctor told her.

When Amelia got out of the hospital she left her baby girl on the steps of a muggle orphanage and threw herself in a river. The authorities found her body a week later.

Chapter One

My name is Violet. I named myself like that when I was four. Just to give you an image of how I look I'm tall and skinny. My hair is black, so black you would think that I dyed it. My hair is naturally that color I don't have enough money to buy hair dye. My eyes are green. Emerald green to be exact. No contacts I swear. I have a faded birthmark on my right wrist.

Anyway I live in an orphanage. In total I have been adopted five times. At the fifth time my adoption agents gave up and sent me to foster. Who would want to adopt an eleven year old anyway? By far I had been in about seven foster homes. As you can see I have never had a real family or a permanent home.

My only friend is Benny. He is a six year old orphan and is like a younger brother to me. The thing with the adoption families was that I just have that much bad luck. When I get what I want it gets destroyed. Maybe I'm Shiva's daughter. The Hindu god of destruction.

The first family that took me in had a really spoiled brat as a son. His name was Gordi. Nothing good comes out with anything named Gordi. It happens that their eight year old son wanted a younger sister. His mother got something done getting her tubes tied. I don't know what that is but, it's on my I'll never do list. So, they adopted me. After a month Gordi decided he did not like me and they brought me back to the orphanage. The second family was more complicated. They were a newly wed couple that made a lot of bad choices. The husband ended being a workaholic. One day his work got super stressing and he started beating his wife. I tried to protect her resulting that I got a concussion and a free trip back to the orphanage. At least the husband got it worse. He got a free ride to jail.

The third family was the family I got my pet snake in. The family had a dog. One day I walking around the small forest in the backyard when I spotted a that time I was 7. It was a medium sized snake and when it hissed it seemed to speak with me when it hissed. Weird as that must sound I was curious enough to speak back. The snake told me it was a black mamba and it had escaped the zoo. The snake was actually black. I got excited and went to show my new parents. The dog Spikes greeted me at the porch and started to back like crazy. My parents ran to the porch and saw the snake. My dad was convinced that I was trying to kill Spikes with the snake that he convinced my mum that i did want to kill her presses Spikes. It happened for the third time. I was brought to the orphanage again.

After that the black mamba and I became friends. I named him Skales. I know well that it's spelled with a "c" but I liked the way it sounded with the "k". After the third family I became convinced that no family would keep me. Skales became my friend and family. The next family already had an adopted kid. His name was Chris and he was in college already. He was studying to become a doctor that treats cancer. I figured that if any family would take me in it would be them. I was 9 at the time. Skales was hoping that they would allow me to keep him as a pet. I got to meet Chris during Christmas vacation. In that week we got really close. He liked me as a younger sister. Unfortunately when break was over Chris had a car accident. The accident killed parents were heat broken that I was taken back to the orphanage. Later I got depressed for losing Chris and another family.

When I turned 10 I was adopted again. This family's house burned down in a week and I was taken out of the adopting system. My agent said that I was too much trouble for any family. I was glad that it was over. I was put in foster care. None of the people who took care of me would keep me longer than a week. My relationship with Skales grew. I even managed to give him a sense of humor.

On my third week I meet Benny. He had been sent to foster because his only parent had been arrested. His mum had been arrested for murder. I never figured if she did, but the thought of a kid with a parent in a foster home hurt my heart. I started taking care of him. The other kids would often call him murder and call me his sidekick. I couldn't see how they thought that this young brown haired boy with golden brown eyes would ever hurt anyone. It was hard not to fall in love with him. At night I told Benny and Skales bedtime stories every night. I knew that if Benny ever saw Skales he would freak out.

We figured that Skales would hide on my waist. That also helped us not get the rest of the kids scared of me. Skales would stay on my waist the whole day even though school. Benny would always fall easily to sleep. I had always wished that I could fall asleep that easily and fast. Whenever I went to sleep it took me hours to fall asleep.

School, you had to ask. Somehow I was born smart. I was entering middle school now. It seemed way to easy. Sometimes the other kids would call me a genius. No one knew who my parents were so sometimes kids teased me by saying I Einstein's daughter. My God was that annoying. Maybe one day I would figure out who my parents were to show the other kids that I did have a life. If I was lucky I could even go live with them . We would be a family. Skales would be with me too. Everything would be great. My life would get from bad to good. It would be the greatest discovery yet. If only it were as easy as middle school. One day life will be good. It just had to happen. It will happen.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up on the edge of Benni's bed. I must've fallen asleep after the story. Skales looked dead asleep on my lap. I shook him awake.

"Why did you let me fall asleep?" I whispered. "Imagine if the kids saw you asleep on my lap."

"You worry too much," Skales hissed tiredly.

I checked the time. It was nearly midnight. Skales hid on my waist as I walked kietly to my bed. Skales crawled under my pillow and cuddled. Once I laid on my bed I fell asleep.

It was early morning when I woke up. Skales was snoring quietly under the covers. I pulled the covers on him and stretched. Everyone else was asleep. I decided I was wide awake. I pulled some close out of my jore and went to the bathroom. If you ever wanted privacy to change the bathroom was your only choice. I brushed my teeth and decided to take a shower.

The water was a bit warm. That meant that I was lucky today. Fall in these places was mostly chilly. I stripped out of my clothes and took a shower. There was no shampoo. I threw the empty bottle to the wall missing the garbage can entirely.

"Shut up in there!" yelled a girl I accidently woke up.

"You shut up out there!" I shouted back.

I already knew that I would never be friends with my roommates. They all thought I was weird. They were right I am weird.

I finished my shower and dressed. Ali was outside the bathroom waiting. She was the only true early riser.

"Violet wants you to go down," she said.

That had to be bad. Only people who were leaving permanently went to her. Maybe I was being adopted again?

"Ok,"I said.

"I mean like right now," Ali said.

I wrote a kick note to Skales in snake language. Yes I had managed to teach my pet snake how to read. I left it under the pillow and went downstairs.

's office was on the first floor in the last room. Nervously I knocked on her door.

"Who is it?" she asked with a creepy voice.

"Ummm... Violet,"I said my voice shaking a little.

" Come in sweetie," she said.

I opened the screeching door. was an old lady sitting on her desk. Her gray hair was on a bun and her glasses were on the tip of her nose. I sat down on the chair across from her. She was looking through a stack of paper as I looked at her with curiosity. What was I doing here? Who wanted me? Where was I going to be taken? Was there a place worse than the foster home? I ran my hand through my hair.

"Oh there you are dear. A lady named Mrs. Mcgonagall wants to meet you right after school," said . "Be ready to leave. I believe she is taking you to a better place."

I stood up and thanked her now more excited than nervous.

"Come here right after school," she said.

I passed through all my classes anxiously for the rest of the day. Some teachers who knew I was leaving said good luck. Even a few kids seemed excited for me.

Once I got back to foster I packed a few of my belongings. Not that i had many. Skales who I had left -under the covers- hid on his usual spot on my waist. I went to say bye to Benni and went to 's office. Across from her sat an old lady with gray hair. Her face was kind. Not like a grandmothers but like someone who would help you. I put my hand on my birthmark.

"That girl over there is Violet," said.

" may I speak to her alone," said the stranger.

"Of course," said getting out of the office.

"Sit Violet," said . Mcgonagall.

I sat on the chair next to her biting on of my nails.

"You are probably wondering why I'm here," oh I had a billion guesses. "I am here to take you to your new school Hogwarts."

"Is it a school for orphans?" I asked.

"No, it's a school for really special people like you," she said.

"People like me. Am I crazy or something?" I asked a bit offended.

OK, really offended.

"No, how should I say this?" She asked herself. "You are a witch."

Now she was the crazy one. Karma!

"Hogwarts is a school of witchcraft. Young students like you learn how to use magic," she explained. " And you will attend this year."

So I did not have a choice.

"You will come with me now. In the morning you will come with me to get your new school supplies," said.

"Mrs. Mcgonagall...

"Professor Mcgonagall. You can call me Professor Mcgonagall," she interrupted.

"Professor Mcgonagall, how are you so sure that I am assigned to your school?" I asked.

"Because I am the Headmistress."

Professor Mcgonagall let back inside. They talked a bit and Professor Mcgonagall signed a few papers. I started brushing my hair with my hand.

"Both of you may leave now," said .

I carried my suitcase outside. Professor Mcgonagall told me to hold her hand and all the sudden we went through a dizzy motion. It took all my effort to not throw up.

"Mostly everyone trough up the first time they experience teleportation," she said. "This is one of the best hotels there is near Diagon Alley."

I became aware of my surroundings. We were in a nice five-star hotel room. It was beautiful. Skales hissed that he wanted to come out. I had almost forgotten he was there.

"You will spend the night here. I will come pick you up early tomorrow morning. Please be ready," she said.

Skales hissed again.

"What is this sound?" asked my new professor.

"Oh it's just Skales. He is my pet snake. Don't worry he only hurts people who will do harm to me," I said as Skales settled on the so comfy bed.

She looked at me surprised then left the room. It was about eight in the afternoon. I decided to go to bed early. The bed was made for royalty. The sheets were so soft I fell asleep immediately hoping it wasn't just a dream.


	3. Chapter 3

When Professor Mcgonagall said "early tomorrow morning" she meant it. At six in the morning she came knocking at my door.

"Five more minutes" Skales hissed tired.

I woke up fast. The bed had given me so much rest and I was ready for anything. I got up to open the door. She was wearing black pant and a black shirt.

"Get ready I will come back for you in an hour,"she said then looking at Skales she added. "Leave that snake here for the day."

"Fine by me," said Skales drifting back to sleep.

"OK I will be ready,"I said. "What do you recommend I wear?"

"Nothing fancy but formal," she said.

"Ok thanks," I said.

"I will see you for breakfast," she added and closed the door.

I put the covers back on Skales. I opened what would be called my suitcase and took out a black shirt and some jeans. Then I went into the bathroom to take a shower. The shower turned into a bath because I fell in love with the lavender small of the bubble bath. I spent about fifteen minutes taking a bath.

After the bath I changed into my clothes and took out my brush. My dark,straight hair never got badly tangled. It reached to to my waist. I took out a ponytail and decided to make a long braid out of it. I waited about five minutes for Professor Mcgonagall. I brushed my birthmark without thinking.

When she finally got there we went to eat breakfast. I ordered a large breakfast with pancakes and sausage. It was the best breakfast I had ever had.

After breakfast we went to a place called Diagon Alley. This was the place everyone got what they needed to get for Hogwarts. I pretended not to get freaked out by all the great magic uses that were around. Maybe if I saw them as normal people I wouldn't get too anxious.

"I will pay for anything you will need for school,"said Professor Mcgonagall.

"Thanks," I said.

"You will need a pet in Hogwarts," she said. "Owls can send messages for you."

First we went to what looked like a pet shop. There were selling owls, mice and toads.I didn't care about mice- Skales would eat it- or cats- I was allergic- so I settled for an owl. I looked for an owl that I liked. So far they were all white or light gray. A black one caught my eye. It was completely black with light blue eyes. It was a small owl. It didn't cost much either.

"I like this one," I said.

My new professor said it was Ok.

"She's agret owl. Don't judge her by her size. She flies fast" said the old short man that was selling her. "What will you name her?"

I tough for awhile then I came up with the perfect name.

"Thalia,"I said.

I had always liked that name.

"Let's go get your books now,"said Professor Mcgonagall.

We went to another area of the Diagon Alley. The books were big and heavy. I wondered why we needed so many. We went to buy some robes and clothes for when we didn't need to wear our uniforms. That had also been excessive. For all I knew this was enough to fill a big closet.

The last stop was the place I would get my wand. From what I had been told mostly all the magic was performed with the wand.

If I was a witch as claimed then the wand would claim me as such. I wondered what would happen if I was? And if i wasn't? Would I be taken back? Noit couldn't happen. I had just been rescued from that place. I couldn't go back.

The wand shop was a small building with ladders and many shelves of wands. The owner was a small elf with ancient white hair. His eyes were old and tired. How could this be the owner? He looked too tired to climb the ladders and too short to reach the higher wands.

"Well who do we have here?" asked the elf.

"Just another student," Professor Mcgonagall said.

"I'm Violet," I said.

"Well lets see what wand will choose you," he said.

How could a wand choose a person. It's an object.

The elf tried many wands. A large pile was forming of the ones that didn't want me. At last he came upon the last one. It was one in the very top.

He gave in to me courtesy. The wand began to shoot fireworks. What had I done? The elf snatched the wand from me. I put my hand on the birthmark.

"This wand has not chosen anyone since you know who," he said. "It could be her."

I could be who?

"It could mean nothing," said Professor Mcgonagall.

"This is a phoenix tail feather 13.5 inches. A powerful wand use it well. Don't use it for evil," he told me.

The professor bought it for me then we went back to the hotel. We put all my new things in a bigger trunk. Professor Mcgonagall told me that I could keep whatever I wanted from the orphanage. She said that I could only bring Skales if he stayed away from other kids. The next day I was going to be taken to platform 9 3/4 in the morning tomorrow. She had to go to the school before the train did.


	4. Chapter 4

Professor left me at the train station in the morning with really specific orders. I was sitting on one of the stations seating area.

"Your one of those crazy kids going to that crazy school," said a man.

"Yes and you are one of those stupid people who has nothing better to do than pick on kids that are more that half your age," I backfired.

The man left.

"That girl has guts,"said a boy around age.

He was a short boy with long brown hair and blue eyes.

"Are you going to Hogwarts it's my first year," he said shyly.

He was with his parents and his brother and sister. He looked like the middle child.

"Yes,"I said.

I went towards them.

"I'm Violet. It's my first year too," I said.

"I bet you're a muggle born," said the lady. "I'm Hermione and this is my husband harry. This are our kids James, Albus and Lily. Lily will be joining Hogwarts in a year."

"But Mum I want to go now," winned Lily.

"Next year Lily Luna Potter," she said.

"What House do you want?" asked Albus.

"House?" I asked.

"Everyone has a house. You'll either get Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw. I in Gryffindor," said James proudly.

"I think I want Slytherin," said Albus.

"Don't worry the hat will choose the beat bouse for you," said Harry.

We went through the platform and arrived to train. It was strange. Then we got into the train. I went to the last seats. Albus followed me.

"Can I sit here?" he asked.

"Sure," I said.

He sat next to me. We stayed silent for a while.

"We should be friends," Albus said.

"Ok" I said. "It's good to have a friend."

"Then we are now friends,"he said.

Two other teens came in. The first one that came in was a teenage girl with long blond hair. Her eyes were blue. She looked around 16. A boy followed her. He had blue hair-somehow it looked natural- and black eyes. He was a bit tanned. They sat across us.

"Hey little brother. How is it going?" asked the blue haired boy.

"Good so far. You didn't come with me," accused Albus.

"Victoire invited me to come with her," he said.

"Don't blame me Teddy!" exclaimed Victoire. " you got a girlfriend."

I blushed.

"We are just friends," I said.

"I'm not fooled so easily. You might not know not yet but the two of you are destined for each other," she said. "I'm Victoire by the way. And this blue haired boy is Teddy."

"I'm Violet," I said.

"We are like brothers," Albus told me. "He is my Dad's Godson."

I hoped his dad would take me in.

"According to the stories i heard my dad was a werewolf and my mum could change her appearance," he said. "Did you guys meet on the platform or in the train?"

"You would know if you had been there," Albus said.

"It's not my fault that Victoire went to France. .." started Teddy.

"We're almost there," Victoire interrupted. "What house are you aiming at?"

"Slytherin," said Albus.

"I wanted Gryffindor but I got Ravenclaw," she said.

"I got Hufflepuff," said Teddy.

"How do people get chosen?" I asked.

"The Sorting Hat," said Teddy. "The brave get chosen for Gryffindor. The smart go to ravenclaw. The Slytherin are ambitions. The loyal go to Hufflepuff."

"I don't know what I'll get," I said. "I hope the hat is smart."

How could a hat chosen a house? Maybe it was all about our free will. What house did I want?

"Don't worry," said Victoire. " Worry about your hair. You should let me give you a haircut. I know just the one."

"Her hair looks just fine," said Albus. "It's pretty long."

I blushed again.

"They are so cute," said Victoire. "Don't worry it won't cut it way too short."

"I'll think about it," I said.

I looked outside the window. We were getting close to a large victorian castle.

"That's Hogwarts," announced Teddy.

"Looks scary," said Albus. "Not that I'm scared."

"You won't get Gryffindor," said Teddy.

We got off the train.

"First years to the boats," said a giant man.

"Who is that?" I asked.

"Hagrid," said Teddy. "Just don't rock the boat too much. When I did the boat tipped over. Good luck."

Albus and I went to the boats. Some other kids sat with us. A blond boy who would never shut up sat with us.

"Beware I will be the seeker for my house," he would say. "Most likely Slytherin."

Whatever house I would get I hoped it wasn't with him. He was so stupid.

It took us a while but we ended lining up on one of the entrance of the castle. I was behind Albus. In front of him was the annoying wight kid. Later I learned that this was were we would end up being sorted in to our houses. Names started to be called and cheers were heard inside.


End file.
